Misión Rango S: Persiguiendo a Cupido
by Delta Elena
Summary: Quizás ni todas las técnicas ninja aprendidas les servirían para esta misión, tanto Naruto como Sasuke deseaban tener el titulo de Hokage; pero ¿Que tenia que ver cupido en todo esto?. Esta historia participa en el concurso "Flechando a Cupido" del grupo del Facebook "La Cafetería Literaria" únete y disfruta de un buen café acompañado de una buena lectura


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Personajes: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**

**Esta historia participa en el concurso "Flechando a Cupido" del grupo del Facebook "La Cafetería Literaria" únete y disfruta de un buen café acompañado de una buena lectura.***

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Misión Rango S: Persiguiendo a Cupido**

Una rubia cabellera se asomaba de entre unos pequeños arbustos, la figura observaba a cierta joven sentada en una banca del parque de Konoha; la mirada azul intensa del chico solo indicaba una cosa y esa era: Naruto Uzumaki el Ninja No. 1 en Sorprender a la gente, el cual estaba espiando a la Kunoichi Tenten.

La joven de cabello castaño llevado en dos simpáticos chongos le veía desde su lugar; como no hacerlo si la cabeza del chico sobresalía de gran manera; y como no mirar que a pocos centímetros de Naruto sobresalía otra de color negro.

La figura de mirada y cabellos negros pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha el ex renegado de Konoha el cual parecía estar escondiéndose de su contraparte, pero para Tenten aquello era una verdadera burla y no era para menos, ya que no entendía como dos de los Ninjas más poderosos que hayan pisado este mundo estuvieran escondiéndose como niños de cinco años.

Pero ¿Quién es Naruto? Y ¿Por qué está escondido? ¿Acaso se trataba de un pervertido?

No, nada de esto es así; ya que la historia de tan singular personaje tiene muchos matices desde su nacimiento; ya fuera el sacrificio de sus padres por un mejor futuro para este; el que desde muy niño conociera la soledad y discriminación de la gente; pero más que nada el que este peculiar chico de diecisiete años salvara el mundo Ninja y cambiara el modo de pensar de la gente.

Así es, un mundo regido por ideales Ninjas en donde siempre se tendría que pelear para proteger algo, en donde al final terminabas lastimando a alguien más por ese ideal de paz; el sueño perfecto que fue pasando de generación en generación fue logrado por este chico tan inquieto y travieso.

Pues después de haber logrado tal proeza solo le quedaba hacer realidad su deseo más profundo, el ser Hokage de la aldea de Konoha; el mayor título que alguien pudiera alcanzar y por el cual lucho desde su infancia para poder realizarlo.

Salvando su amistad con Sasuke Uchiha el último miembro del clan marginado de Konoha, con quien a pesar de la distancia compartió el mismo sentimiento de soledad y angustia personal por pertenecer a un lugar.

No había más guerra, ni más sufrimiento ni dolor alguno; todo había quedado en el olvido y pareciera que su final feliz había llegado; el tan esperado título de Hokage pronto le seria dado.

Pero que equivocado estaba, aquel sueño fue destruido por la misma Tsunade Senju la actual Hokage de la aldea; aquella hermosa Kunoichi de rubios cabellos y un cuerpo seductor pese a tener una edad bastante avanzada nadie se atrevía a decir su edad.

Sasuke estaba a su lado cuando esto paso, después de pensar que este había sido perdonado por haber dejado la aldea muchos años atrás; en donde sus acciones causaron daño y destrucción por una venganza que solo le llevo a descubrir un sinfín de secretos cada uno más terrible que el anterior.

Tsunade sonreía cuando se los dijo, era difícil no hacerlo y si hubiera querido ser más cruel con ambos chicos sin duda se hubiera carcajeado frente a ellos sin consideración; pero era cómico no podía negarlo; en su oficina tenia a dos adolescentes con poderes Ninjas que superaban hasta los más viejos y experimentados, cada uno reclamando el título de Hokage.

— ¿Creen que por salvar el mundo Ninja brincaran mi puesto? ¿Que se les otorgara el título de Hokage así como así?

— Oba-chan…presiento que estas disfrutando de esto

— Lo está haciendo…aunque no lo acepte ella es cruel— Sasuke alzo su negra ceja mostrando su característica mirada asesina

— Hare como que no escuche Uchiha—Cruzo sus brazos fingiendo que no le importaba esa mirada, pero el as bajo su manga era algo que estaba a punto de arrojarles directo al rostro.

— Entonces ¿Por qué? Yo debería ser Hokage ¿Qué tiene que ver este Teme? —Naruto por su parte hizo un sinfín de pucheros al tener que pelear por algo que sentía había ganado con la victoria de la cuarta guerra ninja.

— Vuelve a decirme así y sabrás lo que es estar muerto Dobe

— Dejen de pelear en mi oficina, ninguno está en condiciones de reclamar algo—Tsunade cansada de esa peculiar discusión entre ambos termino por desistir, era hora de abofetearles con guante blanco.

— ¿Por qué? —Esta vez el grito unísono de ambos provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción a la mujer, sabía que esto nunca lo olvidaría por mucho que el tiempo pasara.

— Serán los más fuertes del mundo, quizás si…aunque el mundo es inmenso uno nunca sabe; pero ese no es el punto al que quiero referirme; lo que quiero decirles es que ustedes aún siguen siendo unos simple gennin

Tal cual piedra golpeándoles en la frente ambos sintieron la cruda realidad, ninguno jamás se pudo graduar de gennin el grado más bajo que tenía un ninja; uno por haber desertado y el otro por haber estado ausente durante el periodo de exámenes.

El largo silencio le indicaba a Tsunade que había dado directo en el orgullo de los chicos, sonrió y cruzo sus manos recargando su rostro; apreciaba cada mueca que hacían y solo era cuestión de tiempo para lo que tenía en mente.

—Pero…no es justo…salve al mundo

—Eres un llorón

—Tienen suerte chicos, se cómo solucionar su terrible dilema

— ¿A qué te refieres Oba-chan?

— ¿Qué les parece una misión clase S?

— ¿Una misión? No comprendo a dónde quiere llegar

—Bueno, si cumplen esta misión los subiré de rango hasta el título de Hokage; soy una mujer bastante condescendiente.

— ¿Hablas en serio Oba-chan?

—Muy en serio, pero les aseguro que esta misión es de suma importancia el futuro de la aldea depende del éxito que tengan.

Sonrió Tsunade ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto y Sasuke, ellos habían creído que les sería fácil con el nivel de habilidades que tenían; pero ninguno estaba preparado para esa peculiar misión.

— ¡Prepárense para llevar a cabo la misión de rango S! ¡Cupido debe ser atrapado!

El silencio volvió a cubrir la oficina, el grito de batalla de Tsunade no era el que esperaban; ¿Cupido? ¿Se estaba refiriendo al querubín con pañales y un arco?

Sasuke la miro fríamente y se dio vuelta, Naruto lo tomo de su chaqueta señalando a la mujer que no había quitado para nada aquella sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Deja de hacernos bromas!

¿Qué tiene que ver cupido? ¿El futuro de la Aldea?

—La cuarta guerra dejo muchas bajas, actualmente no tenemos muchos nacimientos y las parejas escasean más que el agua en un desierto; así que hare esto, les daré una lista de posibles parejas y quien logre completarla…le daré el título de Hokage.

Y fue así como ambos terminaron en esa encrucijada; si querían solucionar de una vez por todas quien sería Hokage esa parecía ser la única solución rápida y precisa.

Por ese motivo ahora estaban metidos en esa situación, tenían una lista de parejas en las que deben aplicar "Técnica de Cupido" y la primera en la lista era Tenten.

Ahora la chica tenía una mirada de incógnita a punto de salir corriendo, y como no estarlo si podía ver la rubia cabellera de Naruto que la observaba; no se hubiera preocupado demasiado pero el que Sasuke estuviera a pocos centímetros si era de preocuparse.

Pensó por bastante tiempo hasta que decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente a preguntarles, no tuvo que levantar más que un dedo cuando una flecha se clavó directamente en su frente; el golpe hizo que cayera llevándose consigo la banca.

Grito llena de vergüenza arrancando la flecha que tenía un pegote, por un momento había creído que de verdad le habían atravesado la cabeza de un flechazo.

— ¿Pero que creen que hacen? — intento correr hacia ellos pero Naruto ya estaba a su lado señalándola

— ¡Ahora cupido te ha dado! ¡No pongas resistencia alguna!

— ¿Qué cosa? — Tenten retrocedió confundida, fue más el atuendo que el chico tenía ya que él llamaba mucho más la atención.

—Ahí, mira a Rock Lee ahora los dos están flechados— Señalo al compañero de equipo de Tenten, quien había caminado hasta ellos pero estaba detenido a cierta distancia; quizás era por la túnica blanca que portaba acompañada de una banda roja atravesada por el cuerpo diciendo " Cupido Sustituto"

— ¿De que estas hablando? — la chica estaba más y más preocupada, por un momento pensó que su amigo se había vuelto loco; pero el solo tomo su mano dirigiéndola hacia Rock Lee que tampoco comprendía lo que pasaba.

El rubio se alejó a brincos dejando atónitos a sus amigos, Sasuke había abandonado la escena en cuanto le había visto como vestía.

—Tenten…creo que Naruto perdió el brillo de la juventud

—Yo creo que eso no tiene que ver…

Al final la primera pareja en la lista no paso ni de los buenos días.

Naruto saltaba de techo en techo, tenía que buscar a otra pareja de la lista para sumar puntos; no podía perder este desafío y menos con Sasuke por mucho que fuera su amigo; aunque en el fondo él no sabía nada sobre como formar parejas.

De lejos vio a Ino Yamanaka en la florería de su familia; sonrió ya que se dio cuenta de que tenía una buena puntería; solo le quedaba descubrir una pareja para la chica rubia y solo le vino a mente el rarito de Sai.

Así que primero fue a buscarlo ya que creyó que el quizás sabría alguna idea mejor de como emparejar mejor, conociéndolo estaría dibujando cerca del rio y no se había equivocado. En cuanto le vio este sonrió como siempre y solo pensó que era una nueva moda, tal vez el debería integrarse para animar a su amigo.

—Tú siempre a la moda Naruto

— ¿Ah? No entiendo, pero eso no importa Sai…esto es muy importante así que ve y conquista a Ino

— ¿Conquistarla? Dices… ¿Qué debo hacerla mi esclava?

— ¡No! Me refiero como a pareja, tú sabes cómo mujer y hombre…así que invítala a Salir y llévale una flor

—De acuerdo — Sai sonrió, para Naruto aún no comprendía bien si esa era una sonrisa sincera o falsa, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que posiblemente Sasuke estuviera avanzando más rápido que el así que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

No espero más tiempo y salió corriendo, Sai busco por todos lados y encontró una varita seca de un viejo árbol; en la punta de esta había una pequeña y marchita flor; la verdad era mucho más un viejo tronco que apenas y se sostenía pero él pensó que sería bueno dárselo a Ino.

Al final entre Naruto y Sai no se sabría decir quien estaba más perdido en conocimiento de chicas.

Tercera persona en la lista, Shikamaru Nara; la persona más lista que el rubio hubiera conocido; pero también sabía que era el más problemático con las mujeres.

Naruto creía que a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres inteligentes y de pocas palabras, y Shikamaru era de ese estilo; el largo cabello amarrado en una coleta estirando hasta la piel de su frente le daba un estilo de seriedad a veces o el cómo chico lo creía.

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces se dedicó a pegar anuncios por toda Konoha, "Shikamaru Naru, genio en toda la extensión de la palabra busca linda jovencita, se ofrece por completo y sin ningún problema; patrocinado por Cupido Sustituto.

Sonrió, parecía que todo iba marchando a la perfección y se estaba divirtiendo; el título de Hokage pronto estaría en sus manos casi podría sentirlo y disfrutarlo; pero no quería confiarse demasiado, no esta vez barrería el piso con Sasuke y para ello seguiría buscando más parejas.

Corrió y corrió sin parar, miles de ideas comenzaban a surgir con cada persona que se topaba; la lista que en un inicio fue su guía quedo en el olvido; después de todo también recordó lo que le había dicho Tsunade de que el resultado determinaba el futuro de la aldea.

Envió una invitación a comer a Anko Sensei de parte de Kakashi, cosa que el mismo hombre desconocía; como no obtenía respuestas tan rápidas como el esperaba envió flores sin saber a dónde llegaban, cartas sin saber a quién estaban dirigidas, hasta que la tarde cayo y el solo quedo recostado en una banca.

—Por fin…con esto…seré Hokage

Aunque se preguntaba que habría sido de Sasuke, desde que todo había iniciado le había perdido de vista; pero suponía que estaría el haciendo sus propias parejas por su cuenta.

Se levantó con dificultad, estaba rendido pero muy entusiasmado; ahora iría con Tsunade para decirle sobre sus resultados; o al menos eso creía hasta que un enorme estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Miro hacia donde venía y una enorme nube gris de polvo era alzada, toda una multitud se dirigía hacia él y no estaban nada contentos; se quedó pasmado un momento hasta que vio caras muy familiares.

Shikamaru, Anko, Kiba entre otros venían a la cabeza de la protesta; sintió escalofríos al escuchar los gritos que iban dirigidos al "Cupido Sustituto".

—Naruto como te atreves a sacarme citas ahora si es más que problemático — Shikamaru había tenido que zafarse de más de quince jóvenes que habían ido a buscarlo; y eso que los anuncios no tenían más de dos horas en haber sido colocados.

Por supuesto que no estaba contento con las citas, pero tampoco las chicas lo estaban y reclamaban lo anunciado aun si el Nara estaba o no de acuerdo.

Kiba había sido rifado a un grupo de chicas con afinidad de gato, el siendo un chico perro estaba muy fuera de su rango; pero lo habían encontrado lindo y esperaban cobrar su premio.

No tuvo que pensar dos veces en salir huyendo, clamaban su cabeza y no dudaría en salvarla; pero se preguntaba que había hecho mal.

Sasuke por otro lado había hecho un cambio de planes, si había problema de natalidad él había resuelto todo y de paso conseguiría el título de Hokage para cambiar las cosas.

Siendo frio y a veces grosero el solo se dedicaría a tener un harem de mujeres, resolvería todos los problemas que acogen a la aldea restaurando su clan; si ese era el plan perfecto.

Pero había un pequeño problema que no comprendía, él era un hombre guapo, frio y calculador; sabía que era irresistible con las mujeres pero en todo el día ninguna había querido ni decirle un "hola".

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Era tan odiado?

Suspiro, tenía que seguir intentándolo no existía la palabra rendirse; su orgullo no se lo permitía y menos si Naruto lograba superarle. Observo a la gente que perseguía al rubio desde lejos, y por supuesto no le importo pero si le llamo la atención la joven que estaba desde una esquina observando todo.

De largos cabellos oscuros con ojos color de luna, era obvio que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga la chica que siempre ha estado enamorado Naruto; pensó que si lograba tenerla dentro de su Harem tendría descendencia mejorada y poderosa.

—Hinata, es tu día de suerte; podrás ser parte del proceso de restauración de mi clan; es tu oportunidad de ser la madre de mis hijos…—la miro, primero un largo silencio, después un tono rojo carmín y por último la escapada más rápida que había visto en toda su vida.

Suspiro muy molesto, vio algo tirado en el piso y supo que la chica lo había dejado caer; era chocolate de san Valentín y conociéndola sin duda lo había hecho a mano; dirigido para Naruto Uzumaki.

Se giró algo le decía que las cosas estaban demasiado raras, no sabía que era pero definitivamente no marchaban tan bien como el esperaba.

No se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos alguien le observaba con desilusión, Sakura Haruno sostenía entre sus manos algún tipo de prototipo de chocolate; pero resultaba todo menos lo que ella esperaba; termino por tirarlo a la basura muy molesta quizás si hubiera sabido que andaba buscando chicas para su harem lo hubiera pensado un poco.

Lo que si no pensó es que su intento de chocolate terminara causando una gran explosión; lo curioso es que de todo lo que mezclo ninguno incluía más que colorantes artificiales y muchas vitaminas que había querido complementar.

Si Konoha parecía estar de cabeza, y todo era observado desde el punto más alto cerca de los rostros Hokages; en la oficina de Tsunade quien había planeado todo.

De cierta manera supo que todo ese pequeño caos que había provocado había movilizado toda la aldea, pero toda acción tiene una reacción; les mostro una pequeña enseñanza a los dos jóvenes problemáticos que tenía.

Sabía que Naruto era muy complicado para las relaciones, pero aprendería de otras si se esforzaba como siempre lo ha hecho.

En cuanto Sasuke siempre creyó que solo buscaría recrear su clan con cualquiera, no se fijaría en sus sentimientos y terminaría lastimando a más gente aun si él no lo estuviera buscando; sin que se diera cuenta uso una feromona que termina alejando a las chicas sin que sepan a qué se deba.

Al final esos dos chicos seguían siendo unos niños, quería que aprendieran mucho más que técnicas ninjas; que comprendieran lo que es el amor a mayor profundidad.

El día había terminado, la misión había fallado para esos dos; pensó que ir a beber un buen sake le relajaría después se preocuparía por la persecución de "Cupido Sustituto".

Pero dentro de todo ese caos al final del día con el anuncio de la noche, una pareja parece haberse formado; Sai lleva de la mano a Ino; esta sostiene la vara seca con la pequeñísima flor que solo tiene dos pétalos semi - secos; quizás haya sido porque solo le dijo:

—Eres hermosa, así que voy a conquistarte

Quizás la misión no haya fracasado después de todo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por pasar y leer, espero haya sido de su agrado la verdad el género comedia no se me da muy bien que digamos; pero me gusto hacerlo.**

**Agradezco que me hayan permitido participar en este reto, espero poder participar más adelante en otro con mucha mas calmas.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
